Memories turn in to miracles
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: When Asuna has recurring nightmares over the loss of Yui, Kirito sets off to find a way to bring their daughter back. Will they be reunited? Enjoy. This is my second SAO fanfic.
1. AN help!

**There are some stories i'm thinking of writing. If you like anime that involve SAO and if your into that i wouldn't mind the help… now i'm not so familiar with this anime only the abridged lol. So i'm going to need some help from you—the people. If you won't mind that'd be great.**

 **Fill me in and give me some ideas to work with, i have some ideas that i thought of myself, they actually pretty interesting and i can't wait to use them.**

 **Also some locations that fit what i'm working with would be nice too so if you could include those that would help me a lot.**

 **Before you send me ideas send me a PM first so i can tell you what i want to work with, if you don't know and send me ideas then i'll be overwhelmed.**

 **This 'chapter' is only so i could ask for some help with this series. No flames plz.**

 **My name is TheLonelyPotato99 and i support this message, lol.**

 **Peace :P**


	2. Asunas nightmare

**This is the first chapter before a long hiatus until next year begins, i want to get one chapter out before then, thanks for all the ideas you gave me Thunderwolf7226. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Thunderwolf7226: How about for the one with Asuna having nightmares about Yui, Have her wake up screaming and walking around room frantic as she searches for her daughter, still thinking its a dream.**

Not exactly my plan but it'll work,

 **I need a favor from you man… what i need you to do is BE the judge and judge how this first chapter is. I hereby hire you as my assistant judge for all my SAO stories… JUDGING BEGINS NOW.**

 **FYI: i refuse to watch that scene… its so emotional.**

 **Enjoy the chapter my dude.**

* * *

it was night in a cozy little cabin on floor 22, Kirito and Asuna were sleeping in bed together. He heard Asuna whispering to herself in her sleep, he knew what this was about. He wanted to help but he felt he could only listen.

* * *

 _(Dream… in flashback form) (cause Y,O,L,O,)_

"What i want… i want, I want to stay with you forever… daddy, mommy" Yui said with tears in her eyes, Asuna ran up to her daughter and hugged her as tight as she could.

"You will, we'll be together forever Yui" she cried.

"Remember your our child" Kirito said softly.

"Its too late" Yui said. Putting a hand on the console as it glowed.

"This console is going to delete me because i refused the cardinals directive, i'll probably be deleted soon" Yui said quietly.

"No… there's got to be some other way" Kirito said panicking, he didn't want to lose their 'daughter'.

"Daddy, Mommy… thank you" Yui said as she started to disappear, Kirito tried to grab her hands but to no avail.

"From now on… in my place, continue to make others happy" she cried. Asuna ran up to her and hugged her as tight as she could… fearing she'd disappear if she let go,

"NO!, i don't want that stay with us… we just started living like a real family" Asuna cried.

(Dream ends)

* * *

Asuna shot up crying hysterically as she hugged Kirito tightly, burying her face into his chest as she cried into it. Kirito patted her back as he tried to calm her down but she just cried and cried.

"Shhhh its ok" Kirito tried to reason with her, she shook her head in denial.

"No its not, it feels so empty without Yui" Asuna said while he could't agree more, he loved her just as much as she did, he lightly grasped the tear-shaped pendant in his hand.

"There has to be a way… and i won't stop until i find it" Kirito said determined to bring their daughter back into their lives again.

"Kirito…" Asuna said in shock. She hugged him as tight as she could without trying to crush him, thanking him over and over.

"Thank you" she said as she grabbed his cheek pulling him into a love filled kiss.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A figure stood in the darkness smiling while she was crying happily. Knowing they loved her enough to find a way to bring her back put her in good spirits.

 **"T** **hank you mommy, daddy"** the figure said hopefully.

* * *

(Back with the couple)

The two separated from the kiss they shared with smiles on their faces, Asuna rested her head on Kiritos' chest as she fell back asleep knowing they'd find a way to bring Yui back.

'I'll find a way… and i won't stop looking' Kirito thought as he allowed himself to succumb to his tiredness, he'll start his search tomorrow but for right now Asuna was his concern right now.

And thats all that mattered to him, the sooner he helped Asuna the sooner he'd find a way. He was sure of it.

* * *

 **I have more planned don't worry, remember that after this chapter i'll put this on hiatus until next year… hope you enjoyed the opening into what will come in the future, though i can't seem to exceed 2.000K words**

 **Next chapter is titled 'hope'**

 **Peace :P**


End file.
